A conventional fastening belt 2 is disclosed in FIGS. 8 and 9, and generally is an elongate rectangular plastic plate 21 which includes several protrusions 211 extending from two sides of the belt 2 and several slots 212 are defined through the belt 2 and transversely located between the two sides of the belt 2. The belt 2 is rolled by rolling the two sides of the belt 2 toward with each other so as to wrap a bundle of electric cables. This belt 2 is easily to use to collect the electric cables together so that they will not tangle the people during a working site. When one of the cables is needed to pull out from the belt 2, the user simply pulls the desired cable through the slot 212. Nevertheless, the width of the slots 212 is slightly smaller than the diameter of the cable so that the cable is difficult to be pulled out through the slot 212. Generally, the user will cut the slot 212 to be wider for allowing the cable to go through. This takes time and cracks are resulted in the belt 2 which tends to be torn off if applied by a force. The conventional fastening belt 2 is often complained for its inconvenience.
The present invention intends to provide fastening belt wherein each slot includes an operation section that is not located at an axis of the slot, and the portion defined by the operation section can be bent to form a large hole for the electric cable to be extended therethrough.